Amos Slade
Amos Slade (or simply known as Amos) is a hunter and the main antagonist from Disney's 1981 feature film The Fox and the Hound and its midquel. He is voiced by both Jack Albertson and currently Ian McShane. Unlike most of Disney's villains, he doesn't come across as being evil. Instead, he hunts for a living and is very professional at it and is motivated by revenge, rather than the "just because" brand of evil that you see in too many villains. Personality Amos is an old, crabby, grumpy, and bad-tempered man. Appearances The Fox and the Hound Amos is an adjoining neighbor to Widow Tweed, and is known to be an avid hunter. At the beginning of the film, he has one hunting dog called Chief, and has just obtained a hound puppy called Copper, who he intends to train as a hunting dog. At first, he often has to search for Copper, who runs off to play with Tod, who lives next door with Widow Tweed. Finally, Amos ties Copper up at his doghouse. When Tod arrives one day, to see what has happened to Tod, Amos is alerted to the young fox's presence by Chief. Amos assumes that the fox is after his chickens, and attempts to kill Tod. Tod is able to escape, but Amos threatens Widow Tweed that he will kill Tod if the fox is on his property again. Soon after, Amos takes both Copper and Chief on a long hunting trip. By springtime, Amos is able to collect a large amount of skins and trophies with the help of a now fully grown Copper. The night of their return, Tod comes once again to see Copper, but Amos sees Tod and tries to kill him once more. With the help of Chief, Amos is able to track Tod to a railroad bridge, and Chief traps Tod there. Suddenly, a train comes, and while Tod is able to escape, Chief is badly injured. Amos blames Tod for Chief's near death, and both he and Copper vow to kill Tod. When they see Widow Tweed drop Tod off at the nearby game preserve, he breaks in in a mad attempt to kill Tod. Amos sets multiple traps along Tod's routes, but Tod is able to escape into his den. Amos then tries to smoke Tod out, setting a fire at one end of the den, while he and Copper wait at the other end. Tod shocks both by escaping through the flames. As Amos begins to follow, he irritates a bear. While trying to escape the bear, Amos is caught in one of his own traps. However, he is saved from death thanks to the joint effort of Tod and Copper. Tod is injured as a result, and Amos tries to take advantage and kill Tod. He is forced to give up when Copper proves his loyalty to Tod by standing in the way of the gun. Amos eventually decides to return home a slightly better man, while Widow Tweed doctors his injured leg. The Fox and the Hound 2 Amos Slade is a comic relief character here, without the darker side portrayed in the first film. Widow Tweed throws a pie in his face. Chief appears, but has very few speaking parts and very little screen time. Gallery clipamos.gif|Amos Slade Category:Villains category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:The Fox and the Hound characters Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gunmen Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Elders Category:Foiled Characters Category:Antagonists